Forum:Audited Series 4 - Discussion
This is the discussion page for Audited Series 4. The tournament will start when we have decided what to do with judges, seeds and entry changes. The tournament will be held with the same rules as Series 4 did, so 32 seeds and 16 heats of 6 robots. The Pinball and Sumo Basho tournaments will also feature alongside the heat finals, alternating between episodes. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:39, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Judges As I am a regular judge and will be hosting, there is an availability for someone to be an honourary judge for this tournament. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:39, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Returning judges Please sign here if you are currently a judge and want to keep that position for this tournament. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:39, March 24, 2016 (UTC) *Combatwombat555 (talk) *[[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] Third judge Sign here if you want to be considered to be a judge, nominate someone else or throw your support behind someone. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:39, March 24, 2016 (UTC) *CrashBash (talk) 06:57, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Seeds We are having 32 seeds for the series. Take into account finishing position in Series 3 and the 1st World Championship. Obviously the producers wanted to talk it up, and didn't realise it wasn't quite as illustrious to win as the UK championship as time went on, but take it into account and bump up those who did well in it. Razer and Behemoth will both be in the top 10 seedings whether they are voted in or not, so please make life easier for me and place them in the top 10. Please write your top 32 seeds in order. I will then rank them all by number and arrange the robots into the seeds that they all end up representing (It's complicated but logical, don't worry). Jimlaad43(talk) 23:39, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Robot Changes To Be Replaced Vote here for any robots who did compete in Series 4 to be booted out. You can vote for any number to be removed from 0-64 (none of the 32 robots awarded a seed in the actual series can be booted out), and a reasonable number will end up being removed. Please justify why you want that robot removed though. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:39, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Replacements Vote here for robots which didn't qualify for Series 4 which you'd like to replace those kicked out. Again, vote for as many or little as you like, and I'll make a decision on how many replacements are needed when the voting closes. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:39, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Vote here Jimlaad43 Seeds 1. Chaos 2 2. Hypno-Disc 3. Firestorm 2 4. Razer 5. Steg 2 6. Panic Attack 7. Gemini 8. Behemoth 9. 101 10. Evil Weevil 2 11. Gravedigger 12. Spawn of Scutter 13. Wild Thing 14. Bigger Brother 15. Wheely Big Cheese 16. Diotoir 17. Berserk 2 18. Cerberus 19. Pussycat 20. X-Terminator 2 21. Shadow of Napalm 22. Aggrobot 2 23. Suicidal Tendencies 2 24. King B3 25. Inverterbrat 26. Dreadnaut XP-1 27. Darke Destroyer 2 28. Mortis 29. Weld-Dor 2 30. Killerhurtz 31. Sir Chromalot 32. Plunderbird 4 :I have gone for mainly the bots in order at the top. Razer in at 4 and Behemoth in at 8 is fair enough. Mortis, Weld-Dor and Killerhurtz get World Championship nods, while Chromy and Plundy take the last 2 spots. Jimlaad43(talk) 00:08, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Boot *Mazakari *Clawed Hopper *Banshee *Fat Boy Tin *Milennium Bug Add *(Onslaught and V-Max) *Frenzy *Dantomkia 1.0 *Griffon *Mute *Charybdis ToastUltimatum Seeds Can it please be a case of 1 vs 32, 2 vs 31 etc, not the terrible 1 vs 17, 16 vs 32 format of the real Series 4? 1. Chaos 2 2. Hypno-Disc 3. Firestorm 2 4. Steg 2 5. Razer 6. Panic Attack 7. Gemini 8. 101 9. Behemoth 10. Evil Weevil 2 11. Wild Thing 12. Gravedigger 13. Spawn of Scutter 14. Bigger Brother 15. Diotoir 16. Pussycat 17. King B3 18. Wheely Big Cheese 19. Shadow of Napalm 20. Berserk 2 21. X-Terminator 2 22. Cerberus 23. Dreadnaut XP-1 24. Aggrobot 2 25. Suicidal Tendencies 2 26. Darke Destroyer 2 27. Inverterbrat 28. Mortis 29. Killertron 30. Plunderbird 4 31. Killerhurtz 32. Sir Chromalot I toyed with the thought of seeding Series 2 Heat Finalists and Series 3 Second-Rounders Small Torque and Onslaught, the former being a World Championship competitor, but ultimately Killerhurtz is a powerful machine and BattleBot, while Sir Chromalot need their TV emphasis that would overshadow whoever the real seed was anyway. Boot *Banshee *Clawed Hopper *Disc-O-Inferno *Humphrey *Medusa 2000 *Millennium Bug *Oblivion 2 *Reptirron *The Predator Add *Anorakaphobia *Dantomkia *Griffon *Hefty *Mincer *T II R Special *Terrorpin *Toe Cutter 2 *V-Max Notes I don't feel the need to put Onslaught on the list, they were 'in' Series 4's line-up. I'd also like to specify that Mazakari SHOULD take part in the series - its spinner may not be the strongest, but they're invertible, and were cheated in their only battle, held aloft by Mortis for well over the legal 30 seconds. Disc-O-Inferno's reliability was dreadful in Series 4, and it had more than one fight to prove it could survive more than a minute, so I'd pretty much want to vote against it regardless of its opponent, which is difficult, knowing what Disc-O-Inferno would become. It's for the same reasons that I don't want Charybdis - it's hard enough to judge Fluffy, never mind its predecessor that we never even saw fighting. Mute wasn't finished in time for Series 4, so it doesn't count. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 02:03, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Diotoir Seeds 1. Chaos 2 2. Hypno-Disc 3. Firestorm 2 4. Steg 2 5. Razer 6. Panic Attack 7. Gemini 8. Gravedigger 9. 101 10. Evil Weevil 2 11. Behemoth 12. Spawn of Scutter 13. Wild Thing 14. Bigger Brother 15. Wheely Big Cheese 16. Diotoir 17. Berserk 2 18. Cerberus 19. Pussycat 20. X-Terminator 2 21. Shadow of Napalm 22. Aggrobot 2 23. Suicidal Tendencies 2 24. King B3 25. Inverterbrat 26. Dreadnaut XP-1 27. Darke Destroyer 2 28. Mortis 29. Plunderbird 4 30. Killerhurtz 31. Sir Chromalot 32. Killertron Boot *Humphrey *Medusa 2000 *Millennium Bug *Oblivion 2 *Reptirron *Mazakari *Indefatigable *Bolt from the Blue Add *Agent Orange *Tor *Mincer *T II R Special *Terrorpin *Toe Cutter 2 *The Necromancer *V-Max Notes I must admit it was hard to get rid of some of these S4 competitors seeing as I enjoyed all of them, with the exception being Bolt from the Blue that is. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:27, March 25, 2016 (UTC)